


Eye of the Storm

by attfna



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Engaged, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Olympians, Police Uniforms, Post-Canon, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Smut, police cosplay rin, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attfna/pseuds/attfna
Summary: Rin comes home after being away for months on a coaching internship in America. Haru definitely missed him.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Rating: M/E (Smut - check the tags)

**Thursday, July 7th, 2022**

It was after one am when Rin finally made it home. H e had asked Haru not to come to the airport (one too many embarrassing – on Rin’s part at least, airport  reunions having ended up online ever since the Tokyo Olympics had put them in the public eye). H aru had  instead,  promised to wait up , but by the time he pushed his way into the bedroom, luggage discarded haphazardly just inside the door, his fiancé was fast asleep. 

A small bedside lamp illuminated the raven-haired swimmer, currently slumped down in an uncomfortable looking position against the headboard. His blue sketchbook was still in one hand, a pencil lay limp in the other. Rin crossed the room, dropping his gear bag on the floor with a quiet thump. He smiled softly, reaching down to tuck a lock of hair behind Haru’s ear. Haru moved into the touch but otherwise didn’t stir.

Rin gently plucked the sketch book and pencil from idle hands, giving the work of art a once over. He was, of course, the subject of the drawing. In this particular rendition Rin was standing in front o f the  stove with various foods on the counter in front of him, wearing a red ‘kiss the cook’ apron (a gag gift given to him by  Sousuke ) and smiling widely over his shoulder. Rin knew a similar photograph existed somewhere in Haru’s phone. 

Haru had a wide range of artistic ability but seemed to spend most of his time fixing Rin’s likeness to page after page of one of his many artbooks. Considering he spen t a great deal of time drawing or doing digital art for  his job at the Aquarium , Rin thought he might grow tired of the hobby. But just like with swimming, it seemed he could never get enough. 

After tucking the sketchpad and pencil on the small end table, Rin padded back to his own side of the bed, flicking out the light and casting them into darkness. He wanted a shower but doubted he would manage to stay awake long enough. Instead he stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into the bed, arm immediately reaching across to pull Haru further down. 

Haru’s eyes fluttered open momentarily and his body responded enough to cast a sleepy smile in Rins direction, arm snaking around Rin’s bare torso to cuddle against him. 

Rin turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Haru’s temple, strands of hair sticking to his lips as he  withdrew . 

“Tadaima, Haru,” he whispered. 

“ Okeri , Rin.”

* * *

The morning light was just beginning to peek around the edges of the drawn curtains when Rin woke next. He hadn’t bothered to set an alarm, but even with the time difference he still woke with the sunrise. He debated staying in bed. His body was wrapped around Harus, comfortably warm, the sound of Harus quiet breathing almost enough to lull him back to sleep. But ultimately, he decided to start his day, hoping that by forcing himself up he would be able to get back on a normal schedule soon to combat the jetlag. 

Carefully extracting himself from the bed, Haru only curling in more on the pillow he was clutching, Rin snatched his gear bag and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, pulling out a clean running kit from his bag  before darting out onto busy Tokyo streets. 

He returned an hour and a half later, sweaty and out of breath, opting for a long, cold shower. It was after eight when Rin made his way back into the bedroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Haru was awake, laying on top of the covers. He was finishing the drawing he had begun last night, the bedside lamps casting the room in soft gold tones. Judging by his damp hair and the fact that he was only dressed in a pair of square legs, he’d likely been in the bath. 

Haru discarded the sketch when Rin entered, climbing from the bed. Rin smiled, waiting. Feeling Haru slide long fingers across his bare hips sent a jolt of heat through his body. Rin had been gone for three lengthy months and while Haru had visited a couple times for a few days, it wasn’t the same. Being here with Haru, being home, nothing else could compare to it. 

“I missed you....” said Haru, pressing himself against Rin and slotting his face in the curve of his throat. 

Rin wrapped Haru in a tight hug, breathing in his scent  of coconut and chlorine  and exhaling deeply. “I missed you too, Haru.”

They stayed like that for several minutes before Haru withdrew enough to seek out Rin’s lips. They collided slowly, softly, Haru sighing into the kiss contentedly. Rin’s hands dropped to Haru’s waist, pulling him in and Haru fisted his own hands in wet ruby strands, pulling gently. Rin’s heartbeat jumped at the feel of Haru’s tongue sneaking into his mouth, pressing against his own. Their mouths fought for air, fought for conquered ground, the kiss growing fevered until they both pulled away at the sound of Haru’s alarm, out of breath. Haru’s eyes were wide and sparkling, brilliantly blue. Rin leaned forward, kissing over each of Haru’s lids as they fluttered closed. God how he had missed him.....

Haru reluctantly withdrew to silence the alarm on his side of the bed and Rin crouched down to open his larger suitcase, pulling clothes from it and tossing them to the hamper on the other side of the closet. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t stay up last night....was your flight okay?”

“It was alright. No crying babies like the last time, at least,” said Rin, from his position on the floor, still tossing dirty laundry to the side. “How 's  your break been? You haven’t had  practice since the clinic, right?”

Haru nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Rin carefully. “I’ve still had a few sessions with Ryuji at the Hidaka pool, but we don’t start again officially for another week. But Endo is back from his vacation so I’m sure he’d be happy to train you at Hidaka until we start again.”

Rin hummed in agreement. He was still in great condition but he had definitely spent more time on the deck  coaching  rather than in the pool the last few months. 

He stood, finally discarding the last dirty sock from his suitcase. Glancing past Haru he noted two medium sized boxes stacked against the wall that he hadn’t noticed the night before. 

“Haru....what are those?” he asked, pointing. 

Haru leaned back on his hands to turn and glance behind him. He turned back to Rin. “Oh, those arrived last week. Your mom was cleaning out the attic and found them. She said they have some medals and things we might want to add to the wall so I sent her money to ship them.”

When Rin had first left for California back in April, Haru had a hard time...adjusting at first. For someone who had spent a good portion of his life alone, he’d gotten used to having Rin by his side. So much so that when Rin left for his internship Haru felt like a piece of him had gone missing. After spending the first two weeks trying two dozen new, complicated, steak recipes (in hopes to surprise Rin when he returned), cleaning the apartment from top to bottom, and then spending several days showing up to Makoto’s, unannounced, cleaning _ his _ apartment top to bottom – Haru had run out of things to do. Work had been slow and since the national team was on break and he was out of college, he found himself with entirely too much time on his hands. At one point he had almost hopped on a plane, intent on staying with Rin until he returned, but Makoto had talked him out of it. In the end he had decided on a small renovation project – installing shelving and rearranging their spare room to better display medals, pictures, and articles. Things that showed their shared life together, between swimming and everything else. Haru idly twisted the band on his left ring finger, smiling. He’d posted photos of his finished project a month ago on his usually neglected social  media but Rin had yet to see it in person. 

“Ah...yea....I still need to see that. I’m sure the pictures don’t do it justice,” said Rin, genuinely, crossing the room to pluck the top box from  its resting place. 

He carried the container back across the room, sliding it onto the empty space at the end of the dresser. Rin peeled the packing tape back from the first box while Haru moved to retrieve the second. As Rin began to pluck several medals and other random items from his box, the bottom of the second fell out when Haru attempted to carry it across the room, spilling its contents onto the floor at the end of the bed. Rin jerked at the sound, huffing in amusement as Haru leaned down to gather the mess. 

“Sorry ...” muttered Haru, picking up each item and setting it on top of the dresser. 

Rin just shrugged, going back to digging through the other box. “It’s fine...didn’t sound like anything was fragile...”

Haru sorted through the items. “This one seems to be mostly clothes....”

Three pairs of legskins, a Stanford  h oodie, a random notebook that seemed to have been used for a math class, and....

“ Uh....Rin....? ”

“Hm?”

Haru stood, carefully unfurling the object he had just uncovered at the bottom of the pile. “What are these?”

Rin turned, expression fond as he surveyed the items in Haru’s hands. “Oh....a Halloween costume from a few years ago. I got dragged to a party on campus by a few guys on the team...they’re really into it over there.”

Haru lifted a brow and held a pair of shiny silver handcuffs aloft, hooked around his index finger, presumably a prop for the police uniform. 

“How into it....?” asked Haru, a tease in blue eyes, smirk threatening to find a way to his lips. 

Rin rolled his eyes and snatched the cuffs, setting them on the dresser. “It wasn’t like that dummy... get your mind out of the gutter.”

Haru’s lips curled upwards and he stepped forward, pressing the shirt to Rin’s chest, forcing him to grab it. 

“I thought you liked it when my mind was in the gutter....” purred Haru, his eyes flicking downwards to Rin’s bare chest .

Rin’s breath hitched at the closeness. “Mm....sometimes....”

“Will you wear it for me, Rin?” asked Haru, feigning innocence as his thumb found its way to Rin’s hip, making little circular motions that he knew drove Rin crazy. 

Rin slumped forward, resting his head on Haru’s forehead, tilting forward just enough to press a light kiss to the side of his lips. “Hmm...maybe....”

Haru sucked in a breath and kissed him soundly . “I’ll make it worth your while....”

When he pulled back Rin’s face had shuttered with mild apprehension, but as Haru rolled his hips forward and drew a quiet gasp from his lover,  Haru knew he had him. 

“ Now....? ” asked Rin, voice husky as he reached forward to grip  Haru’s wrist. 

Haru only nodded and took a step back. 

Rin dropped the towel and Haru moved to perch himself on the end of the bed as Rin pulled on each garment – a pair of dark blue trousers, a matching short sleeved button up with several pockets and patches, and finally a hat with a gold and black badge. Some sort of utility belt still lay discarded on the floor but Rin didn’t bother with it, tucking the shirt in for the full effect. He must have filled out a little more since wearing the thing since the shirt was tight across his chest and the pants hugged his hips a little too snugly.

He felt ridiculous, standing there in their bedroom in a stupid fake police uniform with Haru watching him, face inscrutable as ever. After a few minutes of allowing Haru to rake his eyes up and down he finally cracked. 

“What?!” asked Rin, crossing his arms self-consciously. 

Haru stood, giving him a final once over before shaking his head. “Off.”

“Huh?” Rin dropped his hands back down, head tilting to the side. 

“I said off....” Haru reached forward starting to undo the buttons at the top of the shirt. 

“That bad?” asked Rin, head tilting back to get a better view of Haru’s face from under the brim of the cap. 

But the way Haru was biting his lips, eyes liquid and cheeks slightly flushed. .... _ Oh...so the good kind of off.  _

Rin batted away Haru’s hands and began working on the buttons himself while Haru yanked the hem from his pants, going for the zipper. It only took a few seconds for his pants to drop to the floor, his growing erection now fully visible since he hadn’t bothered with underwear. As the last button popped free Rin started to shrug himself from the shirt but Haru stopped him, grabbing the front. 

“Leave the shirt......and the hat....” said Haru, springing forward to latch onto Rin’s lips without further hesitation. 

_ Oh f _ _ uck.... _

It took longer to peel Haru from his still damp square legs but within minutes the only sounds in the room were gasping breaths and the occasional slap of skin on skin. The wet sounds of mouths suctioning together, deafening in the quiet of the room. Haru’s hands moved beneath the uniform shirt and slid down to grip Rin’s ass, pulling them flush, earning a satisfying groan from Rin. In retaliation Rin sucked, hard at the skin just above Haru’s collarbone, eliciting a similar sound. And then an idea popped into his head....

Rin pulled away abruptly, leaving Haru to make an annoyed sound at the loss of contact. He snatched the cuffs from the dressers and slapped them on Haru’s wrists before he had a chance to object, his grin wide ning . 

“Rin!” protested Haru, but Rin was  walking  him towards the wall next to their bed. 

“Don’t worry...they don’t lock...” he whispered, tongue tracing along Haru’s throat until all objections were forgotten. 

“Hnng....” Haru closed his eyes, head dropping back against the wall.

Rin pushed his cuffed wrists above him, slightly tanned skin and silver metal contrasting brightly against the light blue paint.    
  
Letting his free hand drift south to trace along hard muscle and soft skin, Rin let his fingers brush over pert nipples until they found their target, taking Haru in hand and tugging firmly. Haru moaned. Usually Haru was as defiant in the bedroom as he was in all other aspects of his life, only allowing what he wanted and nearly always ending up calling the shots - not that Rin minded. But now....watching him let go, surrendering to Rin so fully....god it was hot. 

Rin withdrew his hand and turned Haru around so his forearms rested on the wall above his head and he pressed himself along his lover from shoulders to ankles, breathing hotly into Haru’s ear. 

“I’m afraid you’re under arrest...” said Rin, licking up the shell of Haru’s ear. 

“Yea....?” Haru said between pants, deciding to play along, “.....for what?”

Rin grinned against his skin, taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking. “Hmm...for making me miss you too damn much for starters....”

His fist dropped back down to close around Haru’s dick and he cried out, loudly, Rin grinning against his throat.

“So, what do you think...?” asked Rin, pumping Haru steadily in hand while his own erection pressed between firm ass cheeks. He was glad Haru couldn’t see the furious blushing he was doing to be able to sustain the roleplay, which was wildly out of his usual comfort zone. “What should the punishment be for your crime?”

Haru dropped his head back, wanting so badly to just grab Rin and shove him down onto the bed, to fist his hands in silky red locks and pull until Rin was begging beneath him. But he restrained himself. Patience had never been  one of  Haru’s virtue s but he thought in this case it might pay to wait. 

“I.... I  don’t know...” said Haru, hips alternating between thrusting into  Rin ' s hand and pressing back against his pelvis. 

Rin skimmed his hand that wasn’t currently occupied down from Haru’s biceps, gliding over the hard planes of his sides briefly until he could over slightly, pulling open the drawer on the  nightstand . He snatched a small, half empty bottle of lube from the bottom and popped the cap with his teeth. His hands left Haru long enough to coat himself and two of his fingers which he slowly pressed into Haru without warning, causing him to jump slightly and yelp in surprise. But he relaxed within seconds, shifting his feet so his thighs parted. They had only had sex in a similar position a few times, usually finding it to be too much effort, but had learned from past experiences that despite being the same height, Haru’s legs were a few centimetres longer. Rin kicked them out even further to make the angle work. 

After a few minutes slow, slick prodding, Haru was pressing himself back onto Rin’s fingers. Rin held him in place with his other hand on Haru’s shoulder and Haru dutifully kept his arms braced against the wall, fists clenching and unclenching in a similar off-beat rhythm just as his muscles clamped around Rin’s fingers. With a final stroke Rin pulled his fingers away, taking himself in hand and running the slick head of his shaft along the cleft of Haru’s ass. 

Rin leaned forward, lips pressing to Haru’s shoulder before they found his ear once more. His skin was still burning but it wasn’t from self-consciousness anymore.

“I think ....I should fuck you so hard you feel it for a week....” said Rin, his voice silky and low.

Haru melted against him, round ass pushing back, impatient. Rin thought about making him wait, making him beg, but if he waited any longer  himself he would be the one begging. Rin guided himself to Haru’s entrance, pressing slowly but firmly, parting the ring of muscle that put up a delicious resistance. He pushed until he was completely sheathed inside of him, groaning low at the welcome sensation. It had been  _ weeks  _ since Haru’s last visit. Weeks of wanting, of teasing phone and skype calls. Weeks where just a seeing a photo of Haru nearly had him running to the bathroom to relieve himself of the building tension. But now he was finally here. He was  _ home _ . 

Rin moved slowly, easing back into the familiar feeling. His palms traced up and down Haru’s sides until his right hand settled over Haru’s locked wrists against the wall. He buried his face in Haru’s neck and panted against sweat slicked skin. Haru was impossibly warm but Rin felt like he was on fire himself, blood thrumming through his veins like liquid magma. He only stilled himself for a few seconds before Haru bucked against him and Rin’s other hand held him in place by the hip, steadying them to find a rhythm. He adjusted the angle several times until...

“ Mmmfph !” cried Haru, forehead dropping to the wall with a soft ‘thud’. 

Rin smiled and quickened his pace, though Haru was still trying to urge him faster. 

Haru’s dick bobbed wildly in the air at each thrust and he had to choke down another cry when Rin slapped his ass, hard , his hand squeezing as it found purchase. 

They were usually much gentler with each other, but often after being separated , pure need would drive them together to the point that they teetered just on the edge of getting out of hand. 

Haru tried to drop his hands down, his shoulders starting to burn from holding them in the same position, but Rin  force them back up so  he retaliated with a particularly hard thrust backwards making Rin moan low in his throat. 

“ Hnnngh ....fuck me harder, Rin...” said Haru through gritted teeth, torn between wanting to draw out their love making and wanting to find a release he’d been holding onto for the last month. 

His pace stuttered at Haru’s unusually bold language, but Rin recovered quickly, smirking and thrusting hard, dipping down to make sure his angle brushed Haru’s prostate. He received another ‘ _mmmpfuck_ ’ for his efforts.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands...Haruka...”

Haru turned his head back just enough so Rin caught the unfairly hot glare in blue eyes. 

“I thought you said you were  gonna make me feel  it...” challenged Haru. 

_ Oh, well now it’s fucking  _ on _. _

Rin pulled out completely, grabbing his lover roughly by the hips and pushing him forcefully towards the bed. Once Haru’s shins hit the mattress he fell forward, knees and forearms on the bed with his ass in the air, the pale skin there reddened by Rin’s slaps. 

“Well now you’re just asking for it, Haru...” he said, pushing back into him in one stroke. 

Haru cried out again, throwing his head back, spine arching in an inviting pose that sent a shudder through Rin. Rin’s fingers dug into his hips as he pushed into him with abandon, his pace growing as frantic as the expletives he muttered under his breath. He could feel every slick slide, every twitch of muscle, feel the sheen of sweat glistening on perfect skin and the short black hairs that clung to Haru’s neck. Rin drank everything in, the sight and feel of Haru more intoxicating than any drink he’d ever had. After a few minutes at their bruising pace Haru tilted his head back. 

“Rin....please...”  _ I need to come.... _

Rin shook his head and yanked Haru up to him so his back was flush with Rin’s chest, dropping to brace his knees on the bed in one motion. His hand slipped across Haru’s shoulder to clamp around his throat while the other slid to his abdomen, feeling the muscles contract. Rin let go long enough to pull Haru’s, still cuffed, arms up until they dropped around the back of his neck, caging his head before squeezing his throat lightly.   
  
“Not yet...just....Haru...fuuuuck....” said Rin, shuddering as he felt Haru’s ass clench around him. 

After several more thrusts Rin finally gave in, one hand dropping to Haru’s cock and stroking firmly.  He squeezed his hand over Haru’s cock and pressed his thumb to the leaking slit while the other gripped his throat tighter. Not enough to hurt or make it hard to breath, but enough that Haru panted harder, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his impending release. 

“Oh _fuck_.....” Rin felt the inexplicable pressure build and explode in the same instance, with almost no warning.   
  
He bit down, teeth sinking into Haru’s neck as he stilled, holding Haru’s hip in place while his body spasmed and he gasped for air. 

“Rin!” Haru cried out seconds later, white hot fluid soiling the sheets and Rin’s hand as he squeezed the last remnants from Rin’s orgasm. 

Rin let go and the two of them fell to the bed in a heap, the police cap tumbling from Rin’s head onto sheets. Neither moved for several minutes until Rin raised a shaky hand to run his fingertips along Haru’s spine. Haru shuddered at the touch, his body still quaking every few seconds. He rolled more to the side so he wasn’t entirely on top of Haru, only their legs tangled off the side of the bed. 

Haru turned his head to the side and cracked open a blue eye, finding Rin staring at him with unchecked affection. He shifted the rest of his body, holding his hands out and Rin removed the cuffs leaving his wrists bare except for the leather bracelet he still wore, Haru immediately grabbing hold of him so they were hugging on the bed, laying awkwardly on their sides but  neither caring about the odd angles of arms. 

“I love you, Rin.”

Rin sighed blissfully and pressed a tender kiss to Haru’s lips, smiling against him as he withdrew. “I love you too, Haru . M ore than anything.”

Haru pulled him closer until not even air separated them, burying his face in Rin’s still damp hair. 

_ I’m never going to be away from you that long again _ _..... _ _ from now on, wherever you go, I go _ , thought Haru.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, Rin reluctantly pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached once more for the bedside table and pulled out a pack of moist towelettes, handing a few to Haru. They cleaned themselves up in silence and Rin pulled a pair of underwear from the dresser, tossing a pair at Haru from one of the drawers on his side. Haru was just beginning to pull the sheets from the bed when Rin opened the door, stilling noticeably for several seconds before slamming it again. His back pressed to the wood and his hand gripped the knob tightly, red eyes flaring wide in panic. 

“Rin, what....?”

“ ..... what the _ fuck _ are Makoto and  Sousuke doing here?!” he whispered harshly. 

Haru tiled his head to the side for a slit second before he closed his eyes with a nod. “Oh....right. They wanted to see you, so I told them yesterday they could come over and make breakfast. Guess we didn’t hear them knock...”

“No shit we didn’t hear them knock!” said Rin, dragging a hand down his face. “Ugh...we are so taking their keys back...I can’t believe my best friend had to hear ... _.that _ ...”

Haru just shrugged and continued stripping the bed. “Maybe they just got here....besides...we’ve lived together for years and we’re engaged...I’m pretty sure they know we do stuff....”

“That doesn’t mean I want to do stuff with them in earshot!” Rin tried to keep his voice quiet but the panic caused his pitch to elevate and his face was growing redder with each word. 

Haru tried to hide his smile by bundling the sheets in his arms and crossing the room, dumping them next to the hamper. By the time he made his way to Rin he’d managed to look adequately penitent. 

“You’re freaking out  over  nothing, Rin,” he said, pressing a kiss to his  lover ' s jaw. 

No matter how many years passed, Haru always found Rin’s embarrassment endearing. Cocky, confident Rin, who always charged in with everything he had, headfirst and with no regrets, yet something as simple as a kiss on the lips in public or someone he admired complimenting him would sen d him into a stuttering tailspin. It was adorable, really, and Haru would never take it for granted. 

Rin closed his eyes, taking a few measured breaths, focusing on Haru’s thumb rubbing circles on his wrist above his leather bracelet. He nodded several times, opening his eyes and falling into blue. Haru had always been able to calm him down, no matter the situation, even before they were officially together. He was stability. Rin’s eye of the storm. 

He let out a long exhale and pulled away from Haru’s grasp, shrugging out of the uniform shirt and tossing it to the floor . He dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a maroon tank top, steeling himself as he turned back to the door. 

“You want me to go first?” asked Haru, an annoying tease in his voice as he pulled on a pair of light gray cotton shorts and white t-shirt. 

“No, I got this!” chirped Rin, flinging a glare in Haru’s direction before he opened the door. 

_ Maybe they just got here _ _....they _ _ probably didn’t hear anything....yea, I’m sure it’s fine.... _

Rin took a few steps from the door. Makoto was leaning against counter of the kitchen with  Sousuke beside him, cooking something in Rin’s stupid apron. Makoto  straightened, a blush visible on his cheeks even at this distance as Rin lifted a hand to wave. 

_ Damnit.... _

“Hey...Rin....”  Makoto said tentatively, looking  just as uncomfortable as Rin felt . 

Sousuke leaned back to look around Makoto, a ridiculous smirk on his face and amusement dancing in turquoise eyes.    
  
“Morning....officer....”

Rin made a strangled noise and retreated to the bathroom. 

Makoto sighed heavily, turning. “You shouldn’t tease him....”

Sousuke gave a good-natured chuckle and flicked his wrist, the eggs in the pan flipping impressively. “Yea, well, they shouldn’t invite us over and then make us stand outside in the heat with bags of groceries because they’re too busying boning to notice we’re here...”

Haru crossed the room towards the kitchen, sheets in hand and the police hat now perched atop his head, causing Makoto to cover his face with his hand. 

Sousuke glanced towards Haru and smirked. “Subtle.”

“Haru....just...text us or something if you want us to stall ....we’re not really fond of walking in on you guys...” sighed Makoto, hand still over his face to hide the awkward blush there. 

"It’s not like it’s been that many times...” muttered Haru.

“Any times it too many times, Haru...” said Makoto, finally looking up as Haru opened the closet doors to toss the dirty sheets into the washer. 

Haru took the iced coffee Makoto handed him, along with an iced herbal tea for Rin and made his way to the  kotatsu that they always left in the dining area no matter the season. He set down the two cups opposite Makoto and  Sousukes as Rin emerged from the bathroom, looking a little more put together. He went crimson again at the sight of the hat on Haru’s head. 

“Nn!” Rin lunged and grabbed the hat, flinging it aside where it fell somewhere past the couch. 

He glared at Haru who only pouted lightly, eyes twinkling with mischief.  _ Oh, you’re  _ _ gonna _ _ get it for that later... _

_ I’ll be waiting, Rin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy. SO. This is actually the first bit of a longer, much more angst ridden, fic (that is a sequel to another fic I i'm not done with/haven't posted because I'm a mess) but I'm posting it for now as a stand-alone because I dunno when I will get around to the rest of it. So I hope you enjoyed the smut for now.


End file.
